Welcome to my life
by Bloody Hearts
Summary: Isabella Swan. 14 years. Hated by two of her brothers and disliked by most of the reservation. And did I mention that se was raped like 5 weeks ago when she walked home? Well, that s me. Welcome to my life.


_**Let´s put it short!**_

_**Mikael and Allison had sex, she got pregnant, Joshua left, Sam blamed the fetus, as he called it, for his father´s leaving. The child was born, Allison was instantly wrapped around the baby's pinkie. And we jump four years forward. Nicklaus and the others make appearance. And Sam and the others, that will become the pack later, hated -well, they still does-. We jump again forward ten years, so that the child, Bella, is fourteen years. Oh, and did I tell you that the girl got raped five weeks ago as she walked home? Well that´s me. **_

_**Welcome to my life.**_

* * *

Xxx Bella Uley xxx

_The Quileute Tribe is located in La Push, Washington, on the shores of the Pacific Ocean. The Quileute Tribe has lived and hunted in this area for thousands of years. Although the village of La Push is only about one-square mile, the tribe's original territory stretched along the shores of the Pacific from the glaciers of Mount Olympus to the rivers of rain forests. Much has changed since those times, but Quileute Elders remember "back in the days" When the "old people" dared challenge __**kwalla**__, the mighty whale, and recounted the story of how the __**bayak**__ or raven placed the sun in the sky._

_Because of the remote location of La Push, the Quileute have built a tourism industry that serves those seeking a relaxing getaway or a rejuvenating adventure. The tribe's __Oceanside Resort__ along First Beach offers ocean-view accommodations ranging from luxurious to rustic. Those who visit La Push come for whale watching in the spring; surfing, fishing, and hiking in the summer; and storm watching in the fall and winter…_

Okay, I´m getting bored. I groaned softy as my headache got worse.

Everything was so wrong. My brother´s hated me with passion-at least, two of them- and just wanted me gone.

Most of the tribe disliked me and my father didn´t want me- or so I thought. And …_ that _happened. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I didn´t want to think about that. It hurt too much. I´m still sore. But what hurt more was that… Sam and Embry didn´t even notice that there was something wrong with me.

But of course they wouldn´t notice. They hated me. And I understood. I´m not a nice person. I´m an ugly, evil, weird, selfish little liar. I´m a plain Jane. Muddy brown eyes and weird brown hair. I was also sickly pale. I got that from my father. Another thing that I got from my father was… well, it´s a little weird, but I have a part vampire in me. Weird right? Dad is one of the original vampire´s and Nick and the others is to.

I´m fast, strong, have super hearing, heal fast and vervein is poisonous to me. The night as… that… happened I got injected with vervein. And the ones who do it… they were werewolves. And now I´m ruined.

I sighed. Why couldn´t I be as Kim? A dark beauty?

"Bella! Your brother´s here!" shouted mom from downstairs. So my brothers are here to celebrity my birthday… by the force by my mother. I sighed and got up. I heard Sam groan as he heard me stamp and as soon he groaned a slap was heard.  
"Ow mama, that hurt…" he whined. I could just imagine how mom looked. Her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face as she glared. I shivered. Urgh. I hate when she does that.

"Samuel Levi Uley, you stop this childish behavior right now."

Embry snickered. Oh man… "You to Embry Call! Argh! If I didn´t want grandchildren I would castrate you both!"  
I choked. Wow. Okaaaayy…. Mom must be really mad. I sighed and began to walk down the stairs. As I walked I heard mom stamping into the kitchen. Leaving me to meet my brothers on my own. Great mom, just great…

Sam and Em came into my vision. They – cough, Sam, cough - glared at me but nodded. I smiled and nodded. But my smile whipped of my face as Sam´s gaze turned icy. I gulped.

"Isabella. Congratulations."  
I smiled a small smile. "Thanks.."  
"Yeah, congratz…"mumled Em. I grinned at him but got nothing in return. I frowned as the silence become akward. They didn´t say anything and they didn´t even stop looking at the floor. I sighed.

I was kind of disappointed. I hoped –as always- that they would come into here and be happy just _once._  
But of course they won´t. Unless I become beautiful. Like that will happen…

_Knock, knock, knock… _

My head whipped towards the door. Hm… who would come here? I don´t really have any friends so… Maybe Sue or Harry… Or Billy.  
"_Samuel, can you take that?"_ shouted mom from the kitchen. Sam sighed and nodded even if mom didn´t see it. Em jumped down in one of the black couches with a _"uff."_

I walked quickly in to mom with a sad expression. I quickly put a "happy face" on but mom noticed.  
"Again?"  
I nodded.  
"Oh those stupid boys… I swear they got that from their grandfather. My dad was so stubborn. I really don´t know how mom could stand him", she giggled lowly and I began to laugh… until I heard my brother´s voice.

"No! I´m not gonna invite you in. Who are you anyway?"  
As I heard a familiar voice a smile crept on my lips. "None of your business. But, I have to ask, are your sister around?"

YAY! I ran out of the room and towards the door. I pushed Sam quickly away and threw myself into the waiting arms. He moved backwards with me in his arms and a few tears escaped my eyes. He laughed loudly as he span me around.

"You´re here! You´re here!" I sobbed. He set me down and stroked my face."Of course I´m here sweetheart! Anything for you!" exclaimed Elijah as his brown eyes borrowed into mine. I saw happiness and love there, but also hidden emotions. Anger, lost, hatred…

I grinned at him and opened my mouth…  
"And we´re also here dear sister", said a brittish voice. I turned around and was all of my siblings from my father´s side.  
This is going to be fabulous. A huge smile came into my lips.

"Missed us sister?" smirked Kol as he leaned against a tree with arms crossed on his chest.

* * *

_**Please review and give me some ideas! Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
